Killer
by Kittydog Lover
Summary: A girl names Hanna is sent to kill Max and her flock. She is trying but she is falling in love with one of the flock members. Please Read and Review. I accept firey reviews as well. Fax and Higgy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! This is another story of mine. Of course. Don't worry I will continue my other stories. But this is an idea that came to me and I want to write it down before I forget it. ) **

**This is a few years after Itex blew up so Max, Fang and Iggy are seventeen, Nudge is fourteen, Gazzy is eleven and Angel is nine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or her flock. I do own Hanna though. ) **

"I want them dead!" a man shouted. This man was fat (really big) and balding. He wasn't even close to looking good. Nobody wanted to listen to him for more than they had to. And they had to listen to him a lot. He was the leader of this joint. The leader of this Itex place.

"How do you propose we kill them? We have been trying to kill them for a long time. All our attempts have been failures," another man sitting next to the fat one stated. This man was reasonably good looking. He had thick black hair and was tall. He was in his twenties and only had this job because his dad wanted him to do this. His dad being the leader of this Itex.

The old fat man gave a evil smile. "We can use Hanna," he whispered.

**Hanna POV**

"The boss wants you Kitten." I snapped my head up and glared at the receding eraser. I hate it when they call me that. I am a cat avian hybrid. Strange combination but I can't change my DNA. HA! Like that isn't possible. The only reason I am a hybrid is because they changed my DNA.

I have been working for Itex for as long as I can remember. I am now seventeen. So at least fifteen years. I wouldn't be surprised if they started my training when I was born. I know they messed with me since before I was born.

I sighed weighing the consequences of beating up that eraser and how much I wanted to. I decided to let it go. I knew that I could beat him up easily with out even trying but I would be punished later by being beat.

I could live through it, I have before, but I didn't want the pain for a week. I sighed again and stood up. I walked towards Jake's office and knocked quietly once I got there.

"Come in," a deep voice said. I opened the door and looked around quickly. Nothing has changed since I was last here. Papers were still strewn over his desk and the virtually personally void room.

I sat in the chair in front of the desk and looked into Jake's face. Jake has been the boss for as long as I can remember. He wasn't the leader but he was related to the leader. Jake was tall in his twenty's with black hair. He was twenty one to be exact.

"You called for me sir," I mumbled.

"Yes. I have a new job for you. There are some experiments that we have been trying to ki-" he paused. He looked at my face for a second and then changed his choice of words. He knew that I didn't like the word kill even though that is what I have been trained to do. "Terminate…" he finished.

"And none of the erasers could do it could they?" I asked smug. I knew that if they were calling me in then the experiments they were trying to terminate might be a challenge. I am tired of going after stupid humans. Or experiments that wouldn't even last in the world let alone need me to kill them.

"Well… yes. I need you to go out and terminate them." He handed me a stack of papers. "There are six of them. The oldest ones are named Max, Fang, and Iggy. Max is the leader and Iggy is blind. We thought that Iggy would be easy because he is blind but we were mistaken." He paused smiling to himself. "Actually Iggy has sent back five of our agents hurt for life."

He turned to the next page. "The next oldest is a girl named Nudge. Next there is Gazzy." He paused and then turned to the last page. "The youngest is named Angel. We had her captive for a while before the rest of her flock came and got her. We have found out that Angel is Max's soft spot."

"I want you to go and join their flock. We need to know as much about them before we terminate them. You might have to stay with them for a few days; you might have to stay with them for a few years. We don't know. I just want you to stay with them until we give the ok."

"Don't hurt them in any way until we tell you to. You leave tomorrow morning." I stood up to leave. "And Hanna," Jake said as I walked towards the door. I paused and turned around slightly.

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful. It would hurt us if you were killed." I flinched but then nodded. I opened the door and walked out.

Once in my room I looked at the stack of papers that Jake had given me. They were in Arizona staying with a woman called Doctor Martinez. She was a vet and Max's mom. Interesting. I looked again at Max's profile and found out that Jeb was her father. That lying cheating moron.

We just recently found out that he has been helping some hybrids behind out backs. I guess we found out why. I glanced at each of the pictures and memorized their faces to their names. They will probably tell me their names but I like to be prepared.

They were trained here at Itex for five years. They must be good.

That is perfect. A challenge…

**There is my first chapter. Please Read and Review. I want to know what you think. **

**Don't worry the GO button won't bite. Maybe…**

**KittyKat**


	2. The flock

**Here is my next chapter!! WOOT!!! Well I hope you like it. )**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that James Patterson will give me Maximum Ride? No? Well then that explains why I don't own it. Do You think that James Patterson will give me the plot of this story? No? Because I own this story!!! **

**Hanna POV**

This was the house. This was the house in the papers. Doctor Martinez's house. I smiled and then ran off father into the forest. I jumped and then rolled allover the ground. I took my shirt and pants and tore at them. I am going to have to make this believe able.

Once I was sure that I was looking dirty enough I started off towards the house. I stumbled up the stairs now pretending. I pounded on the door and waited for someone to answer. It was ten in the morning they should be up.

A few moments later the door opened and Iggy stood there Nudge behind him. Nudge gasped and pulled the door open pushing Iggy out of the way.

"What is it?" Iggy asked. His face was looking in my direction.

"Max!" Nudge called out. I couldn't wait for Max to get here. Plus this was taking too long. I sagged and pretended to stumble and fall. Iggy caught me. I wondered how he could have done that.

Moments later Max came to the door flanked by Fang and Angel. Max gasped and helped Iggy drag me to the couch. I made rasping sounds and then rolled my head to one side.

"Angel honey," Max said not looking away from me. "Can you go and get me a glass of water." Angel nodded and ran out of the room. Max caught sight of my silver wings and gasped rolling me onto my stomach. Ugh. Why can't she just ask? If I wasn't pretending to be helpless she would already be dead.

"Fang," she whispered. "She has wings."

"I know," he said. I felt something touching my wings and I jumped. I recoiled and curled up on the couch facing the flock. The thing that was touching me was Iggy.

I gave my best wide eye stare and then jumped up off of the couch. I sagged and then fell to the ground. Iggy caught me again and then placed me on a chair. I gave them a deer in the headlights stare and then tried to get up off of the chair. Iggy held me down.

"Don't worry," Max said to me. "We won't hurt you. We are like you." Max let her wings unfurl and then watched me for my reaction. I pretended to be surprised.

I looked around at all the rest. I acted as if I was about to jump when Angel came back in with the glass of water. She held out the water to me. I took it and drank it greedily letting a lot of the water splash out.

Angel smiled at me and then looked briefly at Max. Max looked back and I had the impression that they were having a secret conversation.

"Where did you come from?" Max asked looking away from Angel.

"T… the school," I mumbled sinking into my chair. I heard Iggy give a little hiss before falling into a chair himself. How did he know where that chair was?

Max frowned slightly before smiling again.

"How far have you come?" she asked. I shrugged and then winced pretending that I was hurt. I actually had given myself a few cuts and scrapes earlier. Max held out her hand.

"Come on. Mom won't mind if you stay. She might be able to help you too." I paused looking at Max's hand and then finally took it. Max pulled me along to a room. From the papers I noticed that it was her room.

I sunk onto the bed and then let my eyes droop. Max shooed the others out and then followed them out turning the lights off. Once they were gone I stood up and started pacing.

So they let me in willingly enough. What now? The answer came to me immediately. _Get close to them. _I fell onto the bed and looked around the room.

I sighed noticing that my eyes were getting heavier. I had flown across the country in six hours. I was tired. I laid down and fell asleep still fully clothed.

When I woke up the light from outside was gone. I stood up and found out that I was in some new clothes. A white tank top with camo pants. I stretched and then walked out of the room.

I found the flock in the kitchen with a girl who I recognized as Ella and Dr. Martinez. I stood in the door way and waited for them to notice me. I think that Iggy noticed me first by the way that his back stiffened and he pointed his face in my direction.

The rest of the flock quieted down soon after that. I looked at the floor sheepishly. It was Ella who spoke first.

"How are you doing?" she asked. I mumbled something about being good.

"Thanks for the help," I paused. "And for the clothes." Ella smiled and then pointed towards Max.

"Thank Max for the clothes." She pointed towards Iggy next. "And Iggy for the bandaging." I nodded my thanks and then shifted from foot to foot.

"Would you like something to eat?" Iggy asked.

"Yes please. I am so hungry. I came from New York." Iggy stood up and then grabbed a saucepan. He opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs. How he knew where everything was I don't know.

"You came from New York?" Nudge asked. "Because when we were there, there was no Itex. And then we left to go to Florida and then we drove a car. Well Max drove. It was scary. I am never letting her drive again-" Fang put a hand over her mouth. Sheesh that girl talks a lot. I walked over to where Iggy was sitting and sat down. I looked at the table shyly.

"Yes I came from New York," I mumbled.

"How old are you?" Iggy piped in. He was still cooking some food. The food made my mouth water.

"Seventeen," I said without thinking. Max gave me an unbelievable look. I can understand where that was coming from. I was much shorter than her. She was the same age as me but about a foot taller. I mean I was still pretty tall, but she was even taller. The reason I am shorter is because of the cat genes in me. I was a little taller than Nudge. Oh well…

"Seventeen?" Fang repeated. I nodded. "How tall are you?" he asked.

"Six' six," I mumbled. I glanced at Max and then back at the table. "You know you would be a great model," I mumbled. I can't believe I am saying this. But I need to get on the flock's good side.

Max blushed and then smiled. "Angel tells me that all the time," she said nodding towards Angel. Iggy placed some food in front of me and I inhaled it.

"You could though," Angel said. "See Hanna agrees with me." I choked on the food that I was chewing.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Angel pointed to her head.

"Mind reader," she stated. 'I really need to be careful with my thoughts around her,' I thought. Angel smiled.

"Everybody does," she smiled up at Max and then skipped out of the room. A few moments later Nudge followed her out.

"Gotta love that girl," Max said looking at the doorway. I remembered that Jake had told me that Angel was Max's soft spot. Now I can tell that it is true.

I smiled at her and then finished wolfing down the food that Iggy had cooked. Dang that blind kid is a good cook. I stood up and walked over to the glass sliding door that led outside.

"Mind if I go for a quick fly?" I asked. A weird expression crossed Max's face. "I won't fly away or get hurt. If I am not back in ten minutes you can send a search party," I said smiling. Jake told me once that my smile was irresistible. And it worked again! Hanna: 1 Point. Max nodded. I smiled again and then threw open the glass door flying away into the dense forest that surrounded the house.

I flew far enough away that I was alone. I did a quick 360 to make sure that no one was following and looked at my watch. I am so glad that they didn't take it away.

I turned the hands of the watch so that it said three o' clock. Soon a voice came from the watch.

"Hanna. What news do you have for us?" I smiled at Jake's voice.

"The little one, Angel, is a mind reader. That is all I have found out so far." I paused for a minute as I listened to Jake talk it over with another voice I could hear in the background.

"Is that good?" I asked. But before Jake could answer I changed the hands of the clock. Someone was coming into the clearing.

"What was that?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

**Duh Duh Duhhhh. Cliff hanger. Was Hanna found out? Are they going to kick Hanna out of the flock if not kill her? Please Review. If you review you will find out! (As well as winning a trip to Hawaii.) Sorry that is what it sounds like. That deep voice that goes: **_**If you get this right then you will win this great sports car! **_** Anyway… please review. **

**KittyKat **


	3. HideandSeek

**Oh. Who was that voice? Is she going to get caught? I don't know… Read to find out! Please read it. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride would I be writing Fan Fiction? I don't think so.**

**Hanna POV**

I spun around and faced the trees where the voice came from. "Th… that w… was nothing," I stuttered. The owner of the voice walked into the clearing looking just above my head.

"Oh yeah?" Iggy asked. Iggy was wearing some jeans with a black shirt with a blue jacket. Different than this morning I noticed. I don't know how I could remember what they were wearing this morning, I didn't even notice. But I guess I must have noticed a bit because I noticed that Iggy had changed.

"Yeah," I said gaining control in my voice. "That was nothing. Just talking to myself. I am kind of nervous of you guys. Actually I am surprised that you let me in without questions." I paused for a moment. "Well not that many questions." Iggy laughed and walked over to me. He brushed my arm slightly and continued past sitting by a tree.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled when I didn't say anything. "That was so I could know where you were. Plus it gives me a clue about how tall you really are compared to me." Iggy shrugged. "Your head comes up to about my shoulder." Iggy paused. "You are seventeen?" he asked.

I nodded and then remembered that he was blind. Man it was easy to forget around him. "Yes," I mumbled. Iggy nodded.

"Why are you so short?" he asked.

"I am part cat as well. I am only 94 human. Six percent cat and two percent bird."

"Cat?" Iggy asked.

"Yup," I said sitting next to him.

"How are you cat? I mean how are you like a cat?" he asked.

"Well there are some traits that I hate and some that I love. For one that I hate, my hair stays short." When I said that Iggy brought his hand up to my head and felt my hair.

"That is weird. Why would it affect your hair?" he asked.

"I guess I have the DNA of a short haired cat," I said shrugging.

"And another trait you have," he said.

"I am naturally quiet. Nobody can hear me walking." Iggy started laughing at this.

"I bet it is because that they don't pay attention," he said shaking with laughter. I don't see how this is funny but oh well. "I bet I could hear you if I wanted to." I stuck my tongue out at him before realizing that it was useless.

"Another thing is that I sorta have claws." Iggy stopped laughing and then turned to face me.

"Claws?" he asked.

"Well not claws but it hurts like heck when I scratch you. Well I have left scars on some erasers before." Iggy started laughing again. This is starting to annoy me.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

"No, no I believe you. It is just funny how you said it." Well good thing that I didn't tell him about being able to see in the dark, having exceptionally good hearing and great balance. But he is the subject so he doesn't need to know those things.

We sat leaning on the tree in silence for a few moments. Iggy was the one to break the silence.

"I know that this is going to sound weird," Iggy said. Wow that is a great way to start. Note the sarcasm.

"And what I have said isn't weird?" I asked. Iggy laughed again. Gosh is he on laughing gas or something?

"Well I was wondering if I could…" Iggy stopped looking shy.

"Could what?" I asked.

"Never mind. Just forget that I said it," he mumbled.

"Come on…" I coaxed. "What were you going to say?" I asked.

"Well I kind of know what the others look like from memories. I was just wondering if I could like feel your face and have you describe some things to me. I just want to know what you look like."

This was a reasonable request, once you thought about it. I mean I don't think that I could stand living with someone who I don't even have a clue of what they look like. Could you? Then don't laugh when I say, "Sure."

Iggy smiled and lifted his hands up. He placed them on my forehead. Slowly he brought them down his fingers touching my eyebrows and my now closed eyes. He brought them down even further and let them rest on my cheeks.

With his hands gone from my eyes I opened them to see a fierce look of concentration on Iggy's face. Finally he dropped his hands to my lips. He traced the shape of them before dropping his hands.

His glazed eyes started at my face for a while. Then a smile broke on his face.

"Did that help?" I asked. Iggy nodded. "And what do you want me to describe?" I asked.

"What color is your hair?" he shot off.

"Umm…." I had to grab a lock of my wavy hair to see what color it is. "Reddish brown," I said dropping my hair. Iggy nodded.

"And your eyes?" he asked.

"I think that they are yellow." Iggy looked surprised.

"Yellow?" he asked.

"Yup… Another cat thing," I said. Iggy nodded.

"Figures," he mumbled. "Do your eyes have any other color in them? Or are they all yellow?" Iggy asked.

"Well they have little bits of blue in them. Little, little parts of blue," I said.

"What color are your wings?" he asked.

"The normal," I said. "They are black with small white spots."

"How quiet can you be?" he asked. I smiled.

"Very… You probably won't be able to hear me." Iggy started laughing again when I said this. "Am I very funny or what? How come you laugh so much at me?" I asked.

"Because I can hear everything. I will probably be able to hear you. I mean how could I have followed you here if I couldn't hear you?" he asked. Wow one point for Iggy. I had never thought about that.

"Because I wasn't trying to be silent," I said loosing my cool.

"Right…" Iggy said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey do you want to play hide-and-go seek?" he asked. I stared at him in surprise. We are talking about being quiet and he wants to play hide-and-go seek? He is weird.

"Um… Sure," I said standing up in one swift motion. Iggy stood up after me. Dang he was silent as well. But not as much as me. I ran to the other side of the clearing and then circled around until I was behind the tree that we were just sitting by. Iggy chuckled slightly and started counting.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" He counted until he got to twenty. I stayed behind the tree not wanting to go too hard on him on the first try. Iggy walked to the edge of the clearing away from me. I stooped and waited for him when I saw him go out of view. I waited for a few minutes before I was getting worried that he had died or something.

I took a step back and then rested against the tree. I looked all around me waiting for Iggy to find me. He said that he was good at hearing.

"You are really good," I heard a whisper from behind me. I jumped and turned to face him.

"How did you find me?" I asked. On the inside I was wondering how I didn't hear him. Sure he might be silent but I have like super hearing. I am part cat, and cat's have great hearing. I should have heard him! I lost to a blind boy!

Wait why am I getting mad over this? Is it because he kind of beat me at this? But I am close to perfect with stuff like this!

"I heard you take one step and then the bark of the tree catching on your tree. Plus you sighed a few times." I nodded wondering how he could hear that but I couldn't hear him walk up behind me.

_Were you even paying attention? _ I asked myself. Was I? Well I was getting bored. I can stay in a stance for hours. Even if that stance is on one foot with the other leg stretched out behind me. I can stay standing like that for a long time. But then I took a step and leaned against the tree. How stupid of me!!

This reminded me of how mad I would be if I lost at a game or training at the School. I would go and pick a fight with an eraser and beat the crap out of him. I couldn't start beating up Iggy or he might just get suspicions. (Note the sarcasm.)

I wish some erasers would come and fight with the flock. I know how many they send out a day trying to find the flock. What if they stop because I am here? But most of the erasers there would like to fight with me and tear me limb from limb. It is just against the rules to kill at the School. Plus Jake always tries to stop the fights before they can get to bloody. Well or until the guy I am fighting has lost a limb or something.

Oh no… Was Iggy talking to me? I didn't notice.

"What?" I asked snapping my attention to him.

"I was just saying that we must start back or we could play one more game to see if I am as good as you," Iggy said a smile forming on his face. Was that a challenge?

"Well I bet I could find you in a few minutes so one more game wouldn't hurt," I said putting my head against the tree. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" I heard him walk out of the clearing and into the forest. This is going to be easy.

_But you couldn't hear him come up behind you when you were standing still not making any noise. How are you going to find him while you are walking through the forest making all that noise? _A voice nagged me from the back of my mind. It doesn't matter I will find him and prove that I am better. I am part cat and bird; cats are better than just birds.

Once I got to twenty I stood straight and listened. After a few minutes I jumped slightly unfurling my wings.

I flew slightly above the ground making sure that I wouldn't touch the ground with all the fallen crunchy leaves or sticks that make the loudest snapping noise when you accidentally step on them.

I searched for a few minutes. This is disturbing. Without even making any noise I am loosing at a game of hide-and-seek to a blind person. I mean he can't even play half of the game considering that he can't seek!

Finally after five more minutes I saw a dark blue spot out of place in this brown and green forest. He was crouching behind a big bush messing with something.

I flew over to him and landed a few feet away making sure to not make any noise.

"What are you tinkering with?" I asked. Iggy smiled and slowly lifted his head.

"Nothing… Just a bomb," he said lifting up a small object.

"Ok two things wrong with that," I started. Iggy smiled and stood up storing the bomb in a pocket on his jacket.

"And those two things would be what?" he asked.

"One…" I said putting one finger up before remembering that he was blind. I put my finger down and my hand at my side. "We are playing hide-and-seek and you start messing with a bomb while you are supposed to be hiding."

"Well I was getting bored of waiting for you so I just started trying to fix this. It hasn't been working lately…" Iggy let that sentence fall. "And the second thing?"

"Oh right… Well how do you fix and make bombs if you are…"

"Blind?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well I have been making and fixing bombs since I was little. And Gazzy used to tell me how to do it but eventually I learned all the stuff and can do it on my own, maybe even better than Gazzy." Iggy chuckled probably remembering a funny story.

"Anyway we better start back," I said jumping into the air and shooting straight up and into the sky. I love flying. That is my first love. Something else might come second but by a long shot. I hovered a few feet above the trees waiting for Iggy to come. Eventually he did.

When he got there he suggested that we race back to the house. I agreed. Can you guess who won? That is right… ME!!!! Hehe…

**Ok everybody there is my next chapter. So sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. Anywho… Please review. Flames are accepted as well as the good ones. **

**Love ya all,**

**KittyKat**


End file.
